


sunshine of your love

by monokowritesstuff



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, Multi, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokowritesstuff/pseuds/monokowritesstuff
Summary: minako, akihiko, and shinjiro share a quiet morning in.
Relationships: Aragaki Shinjiro/Arisato Minako/Sanada Akihiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	sunshine of your love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChalkDrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChalkDrawn/gifts).



> This is a gift work for a trade with a friend, hehe~ It's my first time doing something like this and honestly? I'd be open to doing more trades in the future they're fun- anyway this is all soft and no barbs because these three deserve to be h a p p y.

“Akiiiiiii— do we really have to keep going? My legs are on fire-“

Having a personal trainer for a boyfriend had its perks, sometimes; Minako didn’t have to worry about shelling out money for one or showing up to the gym on time, given that more often than not her sessions happened in her living room. Not to mention the nice view. 

These benefits did nothing to satiate her ire for his 6 AM jogs. Every morning, without fail. Rain, sleet, shine, apocalypse, whatever; no matter what was going on outside, Akihiko would wake her up bright and early to run laps around Iwatodai, him far outstripping her by at least a half-mile. Minako wasn’t unfit by any means (their former expeditions in Tartarus still showed on her body in the form of well-defined muscles) but Akihiko was… something else. Superhuman, even.

“C’mon, Minako, it’s only three more miles,” he called to her, not even seeking to have broken a sweat. “You’ve gotta keep smashing your records if you want to stay fit! And this is good stamina practice.”

“Smash records my ass,” she whined. “We’ve been running for like, hoooours. Pleeeease, Aki?”

“It’s only been an hour and a half, Minako. Let’s go for two, okay? And then we can go home. I’ll even carry you.”

“...Alright. But I’m holding you to that!”

Minako slowed down a little to adjust the clips holding back her bangs, using any little excuse to stall for time. Her mind had begun to wander back to their little apartment, and the smells that were surely wafting through it as Shinjiro started breakfast. He was exempt from their morning runs by default, and while Minako pretended to loathe him for it, she was grateful to have a hot meal to come back to after a grueling jog with Akihiko. It was her one solace and the one reason why she put up with Akihiko putting her through this torture every morning.

“Pick up the pace, princess,” Akihiko teased, turning around to face her. “I know you’re stalling.”

“I’m not a princess—” she huffed back, spurred on a little further by his chiding remark. “And— stop— showing off—“

“Alright, alright. That’s time. I can barely understand you when you get all breathy like that.”

He stopped and let her catch up to him, scooping her into a very sweaty kiss. Minako rolled her eyes and slung her arms around Akihiko’s neck, prompting him to pick her up. 

“I’m sure you’re hungry. Let’s get back quick, alright? I’m sure Shinji’s got something good waiting for us back home.”

“Hungry doesn’t even begin to describe it. I feel like my stomach’s eating itself.”

* * *

Shinjiro groaned at the first beams of sunlight that hit his face, turning over despite the protests of his body. Aki must have left the curtains open again. He’d been having the nicest dream, but all he could remember of it was scraps; a field of flowers, the sound of laughter, and two bright, smiling faces that he couldn’t quite make out. Shinjiro chased the last fleeting remnants of his dream, desperately willing himself to go back to sleep even if it was only to catch a glimpse of who exactly was smiling.

In the end, he couldn’t. The fragments slipped through his finger like silk, teasing him with a warm summer breeze and the fleeting fragrance of lavender. Shinjiro sighed and sat up, deeming the dream something that wasn’t really worth fussing about; he had to get up anyway and take his pharmacy of pills. As he shuffled to the bathroom, he found himself shivering. 

“Damn you, Aki… thin ass shirts…” he groaned, to no one in particular.

Antidepressants, antipsychotics, chronic pain pills, and supplements. All the brightly colored bottles lined up in a row in the medicine cabinet in their bathroom made Shinjiro sick to his stomach. But he had to do it. For their sake. They were worth it. Minako and Akihiko had already almost lost him because of his stupid choices once. He wasn’t gonna put them through that again.

Shinjiro stretched and glanced at himself in the mirror, letting his eyes linger for more than the half-second of attention that he usually gave himself. He was starting to thicken up again, and from what he could tell his skin was a lot less pale than it was three months ago. He was starting to heal. The thought of it made him smile; partially because he liked feeling good, and partially because he didn’t have to worry so much about his lovers worrying about him. All of it just felt good, in general. 

His moment of quiet reflection was broken by the sound of jingling keys at the door, intermingled with bright, sunny laughter. Shinjiro found himself grinning like a fool, rushing to brush his teeth and get himself in some sort of order to see his partners all the quicker (and to get started on breakfast, which he had certainly forgotten). They tended to linger in the door to chat while they removed their shoes, which bought him enough time to get dressed and prep in the kitchen. He wove through the house, pointedly avoiding the threshold to prevent them from seeing him.

Shinjiro rifled through the fridge, trying to put together a meal in his head on the fly. They had the ingredients for western-style breakfast, and Akihiko was very adamant about having protein be a big part of their diet, so maybe something egg focused? Minako was picky and didn’t like her eggs scrambled, so he’d have to cook hers sunny side up which would take longer, and-

“Shinjiiii-” he felt a tap on his shoulder and cursed to himself silently. “You look like you just woke up. Good morning!”

“Um, yeah…” Shinjiro stood to face her, planting a gentle kiss onto her cheek. “I got up kinda late, so I didn’t get to start breakfast. Sorry. Hope you guys are okay with pancakes ‘n eggs.”

Minako smiled her honey-sweet smile and nodded, standing on her tiptoes to return Shinjiro’s kiss. She was too damn cute. Way too damn cute. So damn cute that it made his heart swell. 

“I’m gonna go tell Aki! Get crackin’, egg boy.” she giggled and practically skipped off, humming to herself quietly. 

Shinjiro rolled his eyes and pulled out all the ingredients he needed to cook, making note of what needed to be replaced. In the blink of an eye, Shinjiro had three steaming plates of food stacked precariously in one hand to cart to the table. Akihiko and Minako, eager as ever, were already seated. Adorable.

“Over easy for the mister,” Shinjiro put on his best waiter voice, setting Akihiko’s plate in front of him with a flourish. “And sunny side up for the missus.”

“Shinji, you’ve outdone yourself,” Minako’s eyes lit up. “This looks like, beyond delicious. Super duper delicious, even.”

“Hush and eat.” 

Shinjiro was trying to avoid glowing with pride and fought to keep a soft smile from playing its way across his face. Cooking for Minako and Akihiko was always rewarding as hell; they thought so highly of him and his food and it made his confidence skyrocket. It made him feel like he was worth something. He’d never admit that to them, of course. If they knew they’d tease him more relentlessly than they already do. Shinjiro almost shuddered at the thought.

* * *

After breakfast, Akihiko usually went back outside. It was a pit stop for him, something to fuel his not-quite-obsessive-but-still-fairly-close training regime, and there wasn’t much that could stop him from sticking to his schedule.

His lovers napping on the couch together was a prime example of what could. After they had eaten (and Minako had showered) Shinji and Minako had curled up together in an attempt to watch some sort of cheesy action movie. From what Akihiko could tell, they hadn’t been paying attention to the movie, to begin with, more focused on snuggling with each other than whoever was dying a gory death onscreen. Calling it cute wouldn’t do it justice, especially with the way that Minako was cradled in Shinji’s arms. She was already fast asleep, and Shinji was well on his way to dozing off too. Akihiko tried his best to resist their allure. He had to go finish training. He had to go finish training, even if the pair looked beyond comfortable. He had to go finish training even if he wanted to squish Minako’s cute sleepy cheeks. He couldn’t give in. Diligence was the most important part of any workout. He had to… Oh, who was he kidding? Not joining the cozy sphere would be the second most idiotic decision he’d ever made. Workout be damned, Akihiko was going to sidle his way into that pile whether they liked it or not. Training, for once, could wait.

He sat next to Shinji on the couch, gently taking one of his arms from around Minako and moving it to his shoulders. To his surprise, Minako didn’t wake up; in fact, she snuggled into Akihiko’s chest, smiling all the while. Whatever she was dreaming about, it must have been something pleasant. 

“Aki…? You comfortable?” Shinji grunted, shifting a little to pull him closer. “Didn’t think you’d join us, sorry.”

“Yeah, I’m fine like this,” Akihiko let out a soft and happy sigh, feeling sleep tug at his eyelids already. “Just fine.”


End file.
